


Dreams

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dreams by Tristain VanDial

25 October 1998  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully, and all things X-Files belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productios. No copyright infringement is intended. The story however is mine.  
Comments to: 

* * *

Dreams  
By T. VanDial

Fox Mulder lay sprawled on the sofa. In his hand was the remote control for the t.v. Flicking the channel button, he was trying to find something to hold his interest. Thus far, nothing was worth watching. He yawned. Mulder fought the urge to sleep. He wanted to be awake when Walter got back from his week long trip to the Los Angeles office of the Bureau. Fox had missed the older man, and wanted to show him just how much by making love to him all night long. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was 11:30 p.m. Damn, I better find something to keep my interest, or I'll zonk out.

He stopped channel surfing when the screen displayed an old "I Love Lucy" episode. Contrary to everyone's considered opinion of him, he loved to laugh. The screwball antics of Lucy Ricardo had always helped him escape the heavy sense of duty he felt working in the FBI.

On the screen, Lucy had handcuffed herself to Ricky because she wanted him to spend some time with her. It got funnier when, to everyone's horror, there was no key to unlock the cuffs. Mulder chuckled. He looked over at his own cuffs and the key that belonged with them. A twinkle came into his eyes as he thought, Wouldn't it be funny to handcuff myself to Walter and . . . His cell phone chirped, bringing him back to reality.

"Mulder here."

"Fox, it's me Walter. I'm at the airport. I should be home in about an hour or so."

"I'll be here," said Mulder, feeling his cock begin to rise.

"Uh, Fox," Skinner said, sounding apologetic, "I'm just coming long enough to drop off my luggage, and then I've got to get to the Hoover and catch up on all the paperwork that's piled up since I've been gone."

Dead air filled both phones.

"Fox? Are you there?"

Sounding annoyed, Fox Mulder spoke, "Walter, it's been one week, seven days and seven long, long nights since we've been together. Couldn't your precious paperwork wait until tomorrow?"

"You know that my job demands my almost constant attention, Fox. I'm sorry, we'll have to wait until tomorrow night to . . ."

Mulder pushed the "end" button on his phone and tossed it angrily on the coffee table. Looking back at the t.v. screen, he saw Ricky yelling at Lucy. A smile etched its way onto his face. At least Lucy got her man.

* * * * * * * * *

The door to Walter's apartment burst open and Walter Skinner stepped in. "Mulder, I'm home!" he yelled.

Mulder got up from the couch and ran over to plant a kiss on Walter's cheek. "How was you day honey? Did you get that new tango number to work out?"

Giving Fox his coat and hat, Walter shook his head, "No. No matter what I tried the dancer just didn't seem to get it right. I'll have to go back tonight and work on it with the dancer and the band."

"But Walter," Mulder whined, "I've planned a romantic supper for just the two of us, and then afterwards I thought we'd sit in the candle light and . . ."

"I'd love to, but it's my job as band leader to make sure the show is perfect."

Fox pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips. Arching an eyebrow, he said, "I thought you were married to me not the club."

Walter Skinner sat down on the couch and loosened his tie. Taking a cigarette, he lit it and shook his head. "I'll make it up to you honey, I promise."

Mulder tossed his hands into the air and walked into the kitchen. Checking on the roast in the oven, he heard a knocking on the kitchen door. "Come in."

"Well, how's the romantic supper coming?" asked his best friend and neighbor, Scully Mertz.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," cried Mulder.

Putting her arms around the shoulders of her sobbing friend, Scully asked, "What's the matter?"

In between sobs, Fox answered, "It's Walter, he loves his job more than me. He's going back to the club after he eats."

"No, he doesn't. He just wants to make sure that everything is perfect for the opening of the new show next week."

Wiping the tears from his eye, Mulder said, "But I wanted this night to be special. Walter's been working for weeks on this show."

"It's a shame that you couldn't somehow keep him here for a couple of hours," Scully said as she continued to pat Fox's arm. Then, laughing she added, "My Aunt Patty once handcuffed Uncle Ned to her to keep him from running off."

Mulder's eyes grew big. "That's it!"

"What's it? Oh no! You don't intend to handcuff Walter to you. Do you?" Scully asked, shaking her head.

Pulling his friend closer, Fox began to whisper.

"No! Not on your life! I'm not about to help you with that hair brained scheme."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Fox cried, "If you were really my friend," sniff, sniff, "you'd help."

"Oh, all right."

"Good! Now, doesn't Fred have a pair of trick handcuffs?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, the ones he used in that magic routine."

Smiling, Mulder told Scully to get them. As Scully left, Fox opened the door to the living room and peeked out at Walter. You won't be making it to work.

* * * * * * * * *

Mulder awoke with a smile on his face. That had been some dream. He turned the t.v. off and laughed. The thought of Walter as Ricky and himself as Lucy was a hoot. Scully being the unwitting accomplice added to his laughter. His eyes rested on the handcuffs on the coffee table. "Maybe, it's not as dumb as it sounds. I could handcuff myself to Walter, and keep here with me for a while."

Before he could talk himself out of doing what he had just dreamed about, he got up and took the cuffs with the key to the bedroom. He placed the cuffs under his pillow on the bed and hid the key in the nightstand drawer. This is going to be kinky! he thought, as he began to develop his plan of attack. 

"Hey Mulder, I'm home," he heard Skinner say as he let himself into the apartment.

Fox chuckled, patted the pillow and went out to meet Walter. Walking up to him, he embraced the older man and kissed him. The warm feeling of Skinner's hard body pressed against his caused him to be instantly aroused.

"Hey, I missed you."

Walter returned Mulder's kiss and said, "Same here." Then, with a sheepish grin, he added, "You understand about my having to go to the office and take care of the work that's piled up? I promise, as soon as I'm done, I'll come straight back here to you."

Mulder could feel Walter's stiff cock pressed up against his own. It was all he could do to keep from tearing Skinner's clothes off. Instead, he nodded his head and let the older man go.

"First, I want to take a shower and change into some clean clothes before I head to work."

Fox followed Skinner into the bedroom. Watching Walter take his clothes off and reveal his finely sculpted body cemented his plan. I don't think you'll make it to the office, Mulder thought, all the while smiling. The naked form of his lover made his body ache. He wanted Walter Skinner in the worst way, and by God, he would be having Walter Skinner.

The older man ducked into the bathroom and shortly Fox heard the water. A couple of seconds later, and Walter was singing one of those old songs from the '60's--Dreams. Mulder hurriedly stripped himself. Turning down the bed, he flicked off the lights and lay down waiting as if in ambush for his lover.

The door of the bathroom opened and Walter stepped out. "Hey, what happened to the lights? Fox? Are you there?"

"Right here waiting for you," answered Mulder.

Skinner stood outlined in the light of the bathroom. Mulder could make out Walter's cock. Seeing it hang, waiting for him to touch it, caused his own cock to stiffen.

"Fox, I told you I had to go to the office. I haven't got time for this." he said while eyeing the slender form of Mulder.

"Not even for a quickie? A sampling ?" Mulder countered while holding out his hand.

"Oh shit! Just a quickie you hear me," Walter said as he flipped off the bathroom light and took hold of Mulder's hand.

Fox Mulder pulled Walter to him. The older man lowered himself next to him, and began to explore Mulder's body with his hands.

"That's nice," Fox softly hissed. 

Skinner's mouth found the younger man's and kissed him passionately. He felt Mulder's tongue enter his mouth. 

Mulder slid his hands down the still damp body of Walter Skinner until he found the fully erect cock of the older man. He took it into his hand and began to stroke it. It began to throb with every stroke.

"That feels so good, Fox. God, how I've missed making love to you."

The younger man pushed Walter onto his back and whispered into his ear. "I'm going to suck you dry." He worked his mouth down the neck of his lover and continued toward the object he desired.

Skinner shuddered as he felt Mulder's mouth suck on first one than the other nipple. His whole body tensed in anticipation for what would happen next. The younger man's mouth continued its journey down the chest and onto the stomach of Walter Skinner. Mulder could hear Skinner softly moaning. When he approached the waiting cock, he quickly lowered his mouth and swallowed it.

Skinner arched his hips upward, thrusting his rod into the warm, moist mouth that was wrapped around him. With every flick of Mulder's tongue, Walter could feel himself approaching climax. His upwards thrusts became more urgent and he lost himself to the sensations that had taken him hostage.

Fox loved the taste of Skinner. Skinner's cock was large, but that didn't keep Mulder from trying to swallow all of it. Walter's throbbing increased. The younger man knew that he must be close to orgasm. That knowledge made him increase his efforts on the erect shaft.

Walter Skinner yelled as he shot his hot, milky liquid into Mulder's mouth. "My God! Fox, you certainly know how to welcome a guy back home."

The younger man swallowed the sticky liquid and continued to suck on the softening organ. Releasing it from his mouth, he smiled. "See what you've been missing?"

Skinner pulled the younger man up and held him in a bear hug. "How ever shall I repay you for your kindness? I know," he said, as he pulled Mulder on top of him. "Perhaps you'd like to fuck me?"

"I believe I'm up to that request," Mulder said, sucking on Walter's ear lobe.

Mulder rolled over and opened the drawer of the night stand. Reaching in, he found a tube they used for occasions like this. Opening it, he squeezed a generous amount onto his finger tips. Turning towards Skinner, he noticed that Walter had his knees pulled up exposing his ass cheeks. Fox rubbed the lube on Skinner's tight anus and began to massage it. The muscles around it were tight, but the more he worked them the more he could feel them relaxing.

Walter exhaled as he felt Mulder's finger enter him. The younger man was gentle and never in a hurry. 

When Fox sensed the older man relaxing, he inserted a second finger. He listened as Skinner sucked in his breath. As he slid his fingers in and out of Walter, the older man began to raise himself to meet Mulder's probing fingers.

"I can't stand it anymore, fuck me!"

Mulder didn't need to be told a second time. His engorged cock seemed to grow harder as he placed it into the waiting hole. Feeling the warmth of Skinner's body, Fox Mulder began to slide his shaft into the tight, hot ass of his lover.

"Yeah!" moaned Skinner, as he lifted himself up drawing Mulder deeper inside.

Fox began to thrust his hips. "You don't know how much I've missed this," he groaned as he continued to ride Walter.

As Skinner tightened around Mulder's cock, Fox drew back one last time and buried himself as deeply inside the older man as he could. He erupted like a geyser, emptying himself completely.

His cock spasming one last time, Fox collapsed onto Walter. Skinner held him, and began to shower him with kisses.

As Fox returned Walter's kisses, his hands reached under the pillow and felt the handcuffs that he had hidden there. Smiling, he rolled off of Walter. "Not bad," he said teasingly.

"You could certainly say that again," Skinner replied stretching his arms above his head.

Mulder, seizing the opportunity took the handcuffs from their hiding place and quickly snapped one cuff around his wrist and a second later did the same to the unsuspecting wrist of Walter Skinner.

"What did you just do Mulder?"

"Oh, I just made you my love slave," laughed Mulder. 

"Very funny," Skinner said as he struggled against the cuff firmly secured around his wrist. Walter Skinner looked at the cuffs and whistled. "You know you've got us attached to the bed?" He gave a pull.

Mulder winced, "Hey! Watch what you're doing. You know I'm on the other end of those cuffs."

"Hand over the key."

"No!" said Mulder.

"If you don't hand over the key, I'll . . ."

"You'll what? Tell my boss at the FBI that I'm not using my equipment correctly?" taunted the younger man.

"Oh, you know how to use your equipment. It's these damned handcuffs that I've got complaints about. Come on Mulder, the joke's over. Give me the key."

"Bribe me," Fox Mulder said, putting his hand on Walter's penis.

Skinner moaned, "What I don't do to please you. You know, you're insatiable." Mulder laughed as he nuzzled Walter's neck.

Feeling the younger man's cock hardening again, Skinner started to lower his mouth to kiss the erect organ.

"Ouch! Oh shit! Stop it Walter, you about broke my wrist," screamed Mulder.

Sitting up, Walter Skinner viewed the predicament that they were in. "If you hadn't been such an idiot, you would've noticed that we are connected to the bed."

"Sorry, it's dark, and I didn't think."

"No problem," Walter said kissing the full lips of the younger man. "Hand over the key,and I'll undo this little fiasco. Then, if you apologize, I'll stay here with you."

Mulder reached over and began to rummage through the drawer of the night stand. Finding the key, he handed it to Skinner.

Walter inserted the key and began to turn it when "snap."

"What was that sound?" asked Mulder. "Please, don't tell me the key broke inside the lock."

"Okay, the key didn't break inside the lock," Walter hissed. "Of course, it broke inside the lock!"

"That hurts! Quit pulling on the damned cuffs, or you're going to pull my wrist off."

"Don't tempt me," snorted the older man.

"There's got to be a way out of this little situation," said Mulder, trying to stay calm. "Let's see. Yes. Uh-huh. We're in trouble big guy."

Skinner sat up and flipped on the lamp on the stand next to him. Putting on his glasses, he carefully studied the situation. Looking at Mulder, he spoke through clenched teeth, "Congratulations Fox! You've trapped us. The head board of this bed is made of solid mahogany. I don't think we'll break it. There is one way, but I doubt you'll do it."

"What?" asked Mulder.

"Gnawing your wrist off. Trapped animals do."

Mulder swallowed loudly. "I've got an idea. You won't like it, but it's the only way out of this mess."

"I'm not in any situation to complain here."

The younger man grinned and said, "I'll call Scully up and ask her to bring some tools with her."

"Good God Fox! She'll see us handcuffed naked together on my bed. What will she think?"

"She'll think that we're in some undercover operation. No, I've got it! Scully will think that we are lovers and understand," Fox offered.

Walter Skinner lay back down and thought. Mulder was right. They had no choice. Scully was Mulder's best friend. If anyone would help them and keep this little episode quiet, it was Dana Scully.

"All right," Skinner reluctantly said, "Call her."

Mulder reached for the phone and stopped. "Walter, I can't pick it up and dial. I'll need your help."

"Damn it Fox! What do you want me to do?"

"I think if you would slide over here and sit up, you could dial for me as I hold the receiver," the younger man said with a trace of humiliation in his voice.

Skinner slid over and sat up beside Mulder. His right arm was pulled behind him towards the headboard. Mulder's left arm stretched behind him. Skinner laughed. 

"I thought you said it wasn't funny?"

"It's not," Skinner continued to laugh. "Two trained FBI Agents, and we're trapped in Bureau issued handcuffs."

Mulder smiled and raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, it's a real hoot. Now, are you going to help me dial the phone?"

"Sure, but you'll have tell her to pick up a pass key at the building manager's apartment. The front door is locked, and she won't be able to get in without a key."

"Right," said Mulder as he picked up the receiver.

Walter Skinner punched in each digit of Dana Scully's telephone number as Mulder dictated it.

"It's ringing."

"Scully, it's me. Mulder. I need your help. . . . . . . . No, no, I'm not hurt. Ummm, have you got a hammer, a saw, and a pair of industrial strength wire cutters? . . . . . . .. Good, you know where you can get them. Well, I need you to come over to Walter Skinner's apartment. . . . . . . . . Yes, I'm here with Skinner. Anyway, come over here. Oh Scully, you'll need to stop at the building manager's apartment and pick up a pass key. . . . . . . . . No, I can't explain right now. Scully, remember you are open minded. Bye."

Walter rubbed the top of his head. It dawned on him, that in a few minutes, Dana Scully would find her best friend and fellow agent and her boss handcuffed together naked. "Oh shit!"

"Uh Walter, I almost hate to mention this."

"What now, Fox?"

"Our clothes are over there," Mulder said pointing to a pile of clothing lying in the corner of the room, "and we're over here."

"Double shit!" Walter yelled.

* * * * * * * *

Dana Scully entered Walter Skinner's apartment slowly. "Hello, it's me Scully."

"Scully, we're in here," Mulder's voice came from somewhere down a hallway.

Scully closed the door behind her and proceeded down the hall carrying a black satchel that contained the tools Mulder had requested. "Mulder, where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom with Walter," came back the reply.

Dana Scully was puzzled. What exactly was going on? The telephone call from Mulder had been strange enough, but his asking her to bring tools to Walter Skinner's apartment was downright bizarre. She had thought on the drive over to Skinner's apartment how absurd it was to request industrial strength wire cutters. As she rounded the door into the bedroom, she stopped, frozen in place. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head.

"Hi Scully, glad you could make it," said Mulder feigning a smile.

Sitting next to him, his face the color of the setting sun, was their boss, Walter Skinner. They were both obviously naked, only a thin sheet covering their masculinity.

Scully blinked her eyes open and closed in hopes that she was having some kind of a weird episode. The two naked men were still there. She tried to speak, but the words that came out of her mouth were gibberish.

Laughing nervously, she said, "What? Is this some kind of 'let's play a wacko joke on old Scully' day?"

Mulder shook his head.

"Sir? Am I being tested? Are you trying to see if I've fully recovered from the implant?"

Walter Skinner smiled at her, as he shook his head, no.

Leaning up against the wall of the bedroom, Scully rubbed her temples and asked, "Then, if I may be so bold, what in the hell are you two doing sitting naked on that bed? Please, oh please, tell me there's a logical explanation for all of this?"

"There is," said Fox as he pointed to the handcuffs that held him and Walter prisoner.

"What are those? And why are you in them?"

"They're handcuffs, Scully. To make a long story short, we're trapped in them. The key snapped off in them and now . . . well, you can see for yourself."

"Oh hell, Fox! Tell her the truth," ordered Skinner, pulling the sheet higher around himself.

"Tell me what truth, sir?"

"Walter and I are--How shall I put this nicely? Oh shit Scully, we're lovers and have been for a while." Then looking at Skinner, Mulder shouted, "There, are you happy now Walter?"

"I won't be happy until we're free," the older man replied.

Dana Scully felt faint. Mulder and Skinner lovers! She toyed with that information in her mind. Then, looking at both helpless men, she burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" asked Mulder.

Scully continued to laugh, tears running down her face.

"I think she's in hysterics, Fox," Skinner said, looking red around the gills.

Finally stopping, Scully spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat this, I mean, your situation lightly. It's just that, I've been thinking lately that both of you seemed to be acting like teenagers in love. I just didn't know that you were in love with each other." She broke out in laughter again.

"It's not that funny, Agent Scully," Skinner said acting offended.

"No offense meant, sir. I believe if there were ever two people that deserved one another, it's you two." Smiling she added, "It's kind of romantic anyway."

Mulder made a feeble attempt to laugh, and Walter Skinner just glared.

"I have just one question for you both? Who's the idiot that decided to use handcuffs? No wait! Don't answer. Let me guess. It was you Mulder, wasn't it?"

Mulder smiled and said, "Yes."

"Figures," Scully laughed. "Let's see if we can free you."

Scully examined the cuffs, being careful not to move the sheet that covered each man. The situation was tense enough without adding to it.

"Wow! I'm not sure what to do," she finally said.

"Did you bring the wire cutters?" asked Mulder.

"Yeah. Here."

Mulder took the cutters and placed them on the chain that held the two cuffs together. Straining he tried to cut through the metal with little success.

"Let me have those," demanded Skinner as he grabbed them and tried to sever the chain. "Damn, this stuff is hard to cut through." Putting all the force he could muster onto the handles of the cutters he squeezed them shut. With a squeeching noise, the cutters broke into two parts.

"Great job Walter," the younger man chided sarcastically.

"You weren't doing any better," yelled Skinner.

"Now, now boys," interrupted Scully. "I have a plan that I think will work. I'll saw the headboard in half and then you'll be free."

"Saw my headboard in half! Not on your life," yelled Walter Skinner.

"Fine, then I suppose you want her to call the fire department and have them bring the jaws of life to free us?" Mulder snorted.

The older man didn't have to think long about that choice. He could see the headlines in tomorrow's Washington Post, 'Assistant Director Skinner Caught Trapped With Male Agent in Compromising Situation'. "Go ahead, saw the damn thing in half!"

"What about the handcuffs? How do we get out of them once we're free from the headboard?" Mulder wanted to know.

"Oh, no problem! When I get you free from the headboard, we'll go to the crime lab at the Bureau. I know they have tools that will have you free in no time."

"No! We can't march into the FBI building handcuffed together and half naked," yelled Walter Skinner.

"Why not?" Mulder asked.

"Because Mulder, people ask questions. How shall we answer them? Oh, yes my lover planned a practical joke for me, but as you can see it backfired," thundered Walter.

"Sir, we won't be going in through the front entrance. With your security pass, it'll be no problem using a back entrance. Anyone that sees us, will assume that something went wrong during a case."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Walter sighed. "You're right. What other choice is there. It's 1:50 a.m. There won't be anyone but security in the building. We'll tell them that we were ambushed and handcuffed together."

"Eh, what about our clothes? How do we explain being half naked?" Mulder asked.

"I'll say that I tore your shirts off in order to get a better look at the problem. Okay, I know it sounds lame, but considering the time it is and the condition you two are in . . ."

"Fine, let's just do it," Skinner sighed.

Dana Scully went to the bag she had brought and took out the saw. "The bed's too close to the wall. You'll need to pull it out some."

"Turn around and keep your eyes closed," ordered Skinner. "We can't keep this sheet wrapped around us while we move the bed."

Scully did as she was asked. She heard the two men trying to move the heavy bed.

"Damn, that hurts Walter! You could be a little more careful," snapped Mulder.

"Pardon me! If you'd shut-up long enough, we'd already have this moved away from the wall." bellowed back Skinner.

"This damn bed must weigh a ton," complained the younger man.

"I told you it was solid mahogany," Skinner replied.

Dana Scully couldn't resist. She turned her head and looked at the naked behinds of the two men. Not bad she thought.

"There Scully. I think its out far enough," Walter Skinner offered.

Scully turned around, with sword in hand she climbed up into the center of the bed and began to saw.

"Watch it Scully! Your elbow keeps hitting me in the head," Fox grumbled.

"Maybe she'll knock some sense into you," said Skinner as Scully lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"Shit!" he yelled.

"Sorry sir, I overbalanced," Scully offered, as she climbed back into the center of the bed and resumed sawing on the head board.

Sawdust flew all over the place. After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds of wood cracking and splintering resounded in the room. The head board snapped in half.

"Aha, you're both free from the bed!" Scully yelled in triumph as she stepped off the bed. 

"Good job Agent Scully," Skinner said as he thanked her.

"Oh Scully? Would you do us just one more favor?" Mulder pleaded looking embarrassed.

"What?" Dana Scully asked.

"Would you please hand us our clothes from over there and leave while we attempt to get dressed."

"No problem," she replied as she picked up the pile of clothes and tossed them at the two men. "Don't take long."

Putting on their briefs and pants posed no problem, but trying to put on a shirt was impossible.

"We'll just have to put one arm in each shirt and then fasten it the best way we can. I know it'll look dumb, but there's no other choice," Skinner said as he began to attempt putting on the shirt.

Looking at Skinner, Fox Mulder grinned, "Walter you look like a geek."

"Takes one to know one," replied Skinner.

"You know, I didn't mean for this to turn out like this."

"I know Fox. Look at this way, at least now Scully knows. She seems okay with it." Walter Skinner narrowed his eye brows and continued, "If you ever do anything like this again, I'll . . ."

"You'll do what Walter?" Mulder asked as he kissed his lover's cheek.

"Shit Fox! My life was so boring until I got tangled up with you. But you know what? It's been worth it," Skinner said as he smiled at Mulder.

Having done their best to look normal, the older man said, "I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be."

"Yeah, I agree," Mulder said and added, "Walter, I'm sorry that Scully had to saw your headboard in half."

Looking at the mahogany headboard that had cost him a small fortune, Skinner replied, "I never liked it much anyway."

As the two men entered the living room, Dana Scully was sitting chuckling to herself. Seeing the two men dressed as some kind of a circus oddity, made her laugh outloud again. 

"You two really deserve each other. I guess if you're ready, let's go and get those cuffs removed.

"Thanks Scully," said Mulder.

"What for?" she asked.

"For being a friend, and being so understanding," he replied.

Dana Scully looked first at Mulder and then at Skinner. "Think nothing of it. What are friends for? Well, if we're finished with all this nice stuff, what say I get you to the Bureau?"

"I sure hope we don't run into anyone," winced Skinner as he followed Mulder out the door.

* * * * * * * * 

When they got to Scully's car, Walter Skinner groaned. "It's a compact."

"Problem sir?" she asked.

"Normally no, but since lover boy and I are connected together, it seems only logical that we have to sit together," he said. "And oh by the way, call me Walter. You've seen me nearly naked. I think we can drop the formality, when we're out of the office."

Scully smiled at him. "Walter, I know it won't be comfortable, but it will only take a few minutes to get to the Hoover."

"You know Walter, since all of this started, all you've done is complain," Mulder said as he waited for Scully to open the door.

"I'm sorry Fox, it's not every day something like this happens to me," the older man replied.

"Get in you two," Scully ordered.

Skinner climbed in first, dragging a complaining Mulder behind him. 

 Scully, watching the two tall men trying to get into the back of her small car, was reminded of just how ludicrous all of this was. This was real. She giggled as she started the car and headed it to the FBI building.

When they got to the building, Skinner directed Scully to park in his reserved spot. "It's closer to the rear entrance," he told her.

As the two men freed themselves from the car, Scully told them to remember the story they had agreed upon. "You two got ambushed, etc." she reminded them.

At the back entrance, Skinner inserted his ID card and punched in his code. The door beeped once and the sound of the lock disengaging was heard.

"We're in," Walter whispered.

As Scully opened the door and looked inside, she motioned for them to follow her. "There's no one in the hall."

Quickly, the three headed down the hall towards the stairwell that would allow them access to the basement. Security cameras would detect their presence, but nearly all of the security staff would recognize Assistant Director Skinner.

Soon they were standing in front of the closed lab doors. 

"I'll get the doors to open," Skinner said, as he punched in a series of numbers on the touch pad located on the outside of the door. "Bingo!" he said as the door opened.

"Let's not stand out here waiting to be discovered," Mulder said as he pulled Skinner into the lab with him.

"Slow down Fox! My wrist hurts."

"Okay gentlemen. Let's look for the acid that the Bureau uses to melt titanium. I think it's over here," Scully said.

Walking over to a case marked "Hazardous Corrosives", Dana Scully said, "I think this must be the place. It's locked," she snarled as she tried to open the metal door on the cabinet.

"No problem. Here, use my pass key to open it." Skinner offered, throwing the keys at her.

"You know Walter, I'm going to miss having you this close to me. I like the idea of your not being able to get away," smiled Mulder.

"Okay boys, enough lovey talk. Look what I've got!"

Dana Scully was holding a container marked "Titanium Acid Formula".

"Great, now get these cuffs off of us," Skinner ordered.

"We'll need to be very careful. One drop of this on your flesh and 'to the bone' will take on a whole new meaning for you." Leading the two men to a work station that contained a sink, Scully instructed the men to stretch the handcuffs over it. "First, I'll melt the chain in the middle and then I'll apply the acid to your cuffs with a dropper. Hopefully you'll both walk out of here handcuff free men."

Mulder and Skinner did as Scully had directed them. Stretching the handcuffs over the sink, they watched as Dana Scully carefully opened the container. Using a special plastic dropper, she sucked up a couple of drops of the liquid, but just as she was ready to place a drop of the acid on the metal, Fox Mulder sneezed.

Scully squeezed the dropper, sending a drop of the acid into the sink. Smoke rose where the liquid had hit.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" bellowed Skinner. "You almost made Scully drop that stuff on my hand."

"Gee, no need to get bent out of shape. I had to sneeze. It's not like I did it on purpose," Mulder offered, offended.

"Let's try this again," Scully suggested.

This time, she was able to place two drops of the acid on the chain. The chain started to smoke and then the spot where the liquid had been dropped melted before their eyes. "Well, that part's done!" Scully said wiping the hair out of her eyes. "Now on to phase two. Who's first?"

"Me," answered Skinner.

"Okay Walter, we have to be very careful. No matter what, don't move." 

Mulder watched as Scully carefully place a drop of the acid on the outside edge of the handcuff wrapped around Walter's wrist. Smoke started to rise and in a minute, Walter Skinner was holding up his freed wrist.

"Your turn, practical joke boy," she said as Fox held his wrist over the sink. "Do you think I should miss on the first attempt, Walter, and teach him a lesson?"

"Sounds intriguing, but no. I kind of like him with no exposed bone showing," Skinner laughed, looking at Mulder.

"Your kindness overwhelms me," the younger man sneered as Scully repeated the procedure on his handcuff.

"You're a free man also," she said as the acid did its job. "Now let's put this stuff away and go home."

On the car ride back to Skinner's apartment, both men profusely thanked Dana Scully for her help. "If you hadn't helped us, I don't know what we would've done," Mulder offered.

"I know what you would've done. You would've made the rounds of the talk shows as the sex toy of an Assistant Director of the FBI," she laughed.

"Not funny at all," grimaced Walter.

* * * * * * * * *

As Fox Mulder lay in Walter's arms, he looked up at the head board that Scully had sawed in half. This had been one hell of a night. He swore to himself that he would never attempt any stunt like that again.

Skinner reached over and turned off the lights. "Fox," he said, "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For caring enough to even attempt something so crazy," the older man answered.

Fox Mulder placed his mouth on the waiting lips of his lover. "Don't mention it," he said when he had finished kissing Walter.

"Fox."

"Yeah Walter."

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll turn you over my knee and spank that tight little ass of yours."

"You promise," yawned Mulder.

"I promise," replied Skinner.

The End


End file.
